


Heroine

by Skaigwen



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, JO1 - Freeform, Jam, Kawashiri, Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaigwen/pseuds/Skaigwen
Summary: I am his Heroine and he is my Hero.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Own Female Character





	Heroine

Snapping back to reality when your childhood friend was tapping your shoulder with his pen realizing you were spacing out in class.As you flashed him a glare, he laughed in a soft tone looking back at the board again.Kawashiri Ren, being with him for 16 years it was impossible to fall in love with him, You are his Heroine.The kind and sweet Ren, you dont know when it started but your heart just thumped then slowly realizing you have fallen for him .Sitting beside him you can clearly see his silver white hair strucked by the sunlight, oh how you wish you can always touch his hair.Thoughts were interrupted by the bell and class was over,finally you could take a breath of the fresh air.Ren scooting his chair beside you and leaned into your ear "Kiah,Let's stop by the arcade later" he whispered and you slowly nodded.By his action this made you blush really hard, again, You are his Heroine. As the two of you made your way to your lockers, Ren suddenly dashed to his locker hugging another girl, His Girlfriend. A sweet and kind girl, she was really made for Ren.Another guy suddenly came in the scene, Your boyfriend, is what he thinks. Using him as a filler for your broken heart, while he loves you deeply.Ah, "I am the worst"you thought.Ren grabbing your hand then dashed to the arcade while the two are following.You are his Heroine and He is your Hero or so you thought.These memories were sad but special as you were staring at Ren's altar.It has been 10 years since that day.That night after the arcade, Ren saved you from getting run over by a truck.Oh, how you wished you confessed to him earlier, but you were too late if only you knew that something terrible like that will happen."Ren...Im getting married...I wonder how you are doing..Please watch over me from now own,.......as you will always be my first love" you said while crying.Leaving from his house, you took a last look outside slowly closing your eyes and remembering all the days from when you met and the last time you had seen each other.A tear rolling down from your cheek "I love you and Thank you" you smiled and walking away from his home.You were his Heroine and He was your Hero.


End file.
